


McDanno drinking game

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), iolka



Series: Челлендж Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Drinking Games, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Пьем каждый раз, когда в фике (или серии) происходит следующее.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Челлендж Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	McDanno drinking game

**Author's Note:**

> Может использоваться как бинго или как дринкинг-гейм)


End file.
